Talk:Lavender Brown/Archive 1
=Actor Image Change?= Just out of curiosity, should the image of Jennifer Smith be replaced or coexist with Jessica Cave? Just curious on the community's thoughts since Jessica will have a more prominent role as Lavender than Jennifer. RaggieSoft 01:45, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :They're both valid actors who've played the character. Unfortunately, as far as I know, no picture of Jessica Cave as Lavender Brown exists. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 05:24, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. As soon as an in-character photo is available, it should be changed. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:12, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::Alright. Figured people would want to wait for an in-character photo RaggieSoft 14:10, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Images - Jennifer/Jessie This is just a note to anyone editing the article:- Images of both Jennifer Smith as Lavender and Jessie Cave will be used on this article, despite a contrasting appearance they both represented the CHARACTER in individual films and their images are to be used where relevant (ie: related to the text) So far the images are fine as they are. Please do not delete/remove any of Jennifer Smith as Lavender, but feel free to add anymore of Jessie Cave as Lavender to the article in a relevant area. Thankyou, Patr0nus 19:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Actor mix-up? I believe that the girl pictured in the photographs from the Prisoner of Azkaban film may be Kandice Morris rather than Jennifer Smith. Kandice is credited in the film as "Girl 1" and on her casting agency's site as "Kellah." Kandice's casting agency page features a publicity photo of her, but I've yet to find a picture of Jennifer Smith, so we can't compare their appearances. Does anyone else thinks that the girl in the PoA pics in this article looks like Kandice Morris? If so, then we should remove these pictures from the article, as Kandice did not portray Lavender. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :I found this thread on IMDb where a user called "makeitsparkle" clears up the confusion by posting several pictures. Kandice Morris and Jennifer Smith can be seen side-by-side in the far left side of this photo, with Kandice on the left, and Jennifer on the right. Kandice has a rounder face and wears her hair in cornrow braids; Jennifer has a more heart-shaped face, wears her hair straight with a part, and looks serious in a lot of the photos. All of the photos in this article are of Kandice, so I'll try to find pictures of Jennifer to replace them, now that we know who is who. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Blood status I would still consider her pure-blood status as canon. It´s never directly contradicted. Her parents may simply not have told her, as mentioned in Behind the Scenes.--Rodolphus 11:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I don't understand why her blood status is considered "very unsure" just because she didn't know what a Grim was... if she's on Rowling's draft list as pure-blood, then why would there be any confusion just because of something so minor? --Emmy Significance of changing race I think it would be interesting to note in Behind the Scenes that the change of Lavender's actor from black to caucasian is one of only a few occasions in film history where a recurring character in a major film series has changed race (in terms of actor). Among the only other examples are Felix Leiter in the Bond films and Harvey Dent (Two-Face) in the Batman movies. 23skidoo 06:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Race Not Indicated? Wrong, Actually. Lavender is somewhat mentioned in "Half-Blood Prince" as white, and I quote: "...stood Ron, wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose." on page 300 of "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. With that said, we can therefore draw from this that she is white in the books; after all, if you can't tell whose hands are whose, then Lavender must be white, or she could easily be distinguished from Ron, couldn't she? --Dr.Chamberlin 09:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) CoS film It says in her appearances section that she appears in the CoS film, but I really don't recall any mention of her. Can anybody enlighten me? Christophee (talk) 23:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :It says in the article that Kathleen Cauley played her in that film. -Smonocco 08:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Is she listed in the cast at the end of the film? I've looked through that list as it scrolls up but never noticed her name before. Christophee (talk) 23:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Cruciatus Curse? It says in the fourth year category that Hermionie stood up for Neville who was under the Cruciatus Curse. But he wasn't, actually. He was just horrified by Crouch/Moody torturing a spider. Could someone change that? I would, but I'm a newly registered user, so...RolandaSmithson 05:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Imperious Curse WHY IS THIS PAGE IN THE CATEGORY OF PEOPLE IN THE IMPERIOUS CURSE? Were is the source? I suppose the nargles are behind it. 22:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Because in her 4th year when Barty Jr was impersonating Moody, in the 4th years first DADA class, the one where he goes over the 3 unforgiveable curses, he puts her under the curse and forces her to impersonate a squirrel, it isn't in the movie, but it is in the book. --BachLynn (Accio!) 22:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I read the book, but didn't remember that part. I suppose the nargles are behind it. 22:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Personality Change in sixth book. Why? As most people who have researched already know, J. K. Rowling based Ron and Hermoine's love/hate relationship on the original archtype show for that trope, Ranma 1/2, and the relationship between the main characters, Ranma and Akane. Between the 3rd and 5th books, Lavender Brown disliked Ron a lot because he often made fun of Divination, and had no interest in him. However, her lovy-dovy personality came completely out of left field, and her personality was identical to one of the main characters of Ranma 1/2, Shampoo, who was completely lovy dovy on the main male character. This might have been just coincidence of course, if not for the fact of Cormac McLaggen, a new character also from the 6th book, was also an exact duplicate personality to another one of the main characters of Ranma 1/2, Tatewaki Kuno, who continously hit on the main female character. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 152.18.53.217 (talk • ) }|}}. And your source for this? Unless this is from an official interview or other canon source, it doesn't belong here. Nick O'Demus 03:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Death There was a test screening for DH, and I think it was confirmed that Lavender died of the werewolf attack. I can´t find a good link, however. Can anyone heLp me?--Rodolphus 15:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps in the film Lavender really dies. But is that canon? When I remember right, JKR said in an interview that she did not die and did not become a werewolf. I can't find the interview again but I find mentions of it on other sides. So what is right for this Wiki? Harry granger 19:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) If J.K. Rowling has said that she did not die then she did not die. She does die in the film though. I can verify. :I haven't been able to find any interview by J.K.R. confirming whether she dies or not. -Smonocco 22:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) If JKR hasn´t said anything about Lavender surviving, her death is canon.--Rodolphus 12:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :My two cents: If the only source for this is a test screening, then this is a bit premature. Not everything from test screenings makes it into the final theatrical cut, particularly if the part gets enough negative feedback. Unless there's another source that this WILL be in the theatrical cut, then I think this should be limited to a BTS mention until the film's release. - Nick O'Demus 00:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Nick on this, I think we should avoid adding too much from the film as canon until the theatrical cut has been released. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Wasn´t it policy that even if something is cut, it is still canon until contradicted? (Su Li and other students in Harry's year, Bathsheda Babbling, the Hogwarts Laundry) --Rodolphus 12:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :That also depends on the reason why it was cut. Cut for time, or because it wasn't particularly relevant to the immediate story, then still likely canon. Cut because the writers/director/producer decided to spare the character instead of killing them off, then not canon. A test screening is just that, a test. Based on how the audience reacts, they may decide to change a few things. For all we know, in the theatrical release Lavender's death scene is dropped and instead we see her sitting at a table in the Great Hall in the celebration after the Battle. I'm just saying that while what is in the test screening makes it probable she'll die, it's still 3 more months before we see the finished product, and this may be jumping the gun a bit. - Nick O'Demus 12:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You´re right. Okay, I agree.--Rodolphus 12:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No, Lavender doesn't die in canon. She may die in the films, but according to the book, she was just badly injured by Greyback and was unconcious after falling from the balcony, but ultimately survived. If she had died, then they would have mentioned it when Harry was saying the names of who died, such as Fred, Tonks, Remus and Colin. But if Lavender does die, she dies only in the movies. I agree we should leave this stuff out until the finished product hits cinemas. I also think the DH: Part 2 article needs further protection, as it's currently a hotbed for people adding the "differences" that were revealved at the test screening, which may or may not turn out to be true. Jayden Matthews 07:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :It would appear as though consensus at the present time is to leave information about her death out of the article, as it is speculative. and i agree. when the movie comes out, information may change, and we can note that change then. but as for now, we should leave it out. The Knights Who Say Ni 05:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree we currently do not have sufficient information to confirm whether she dies in Part 2 or not. I've removed mentions of her possible death from the article, as including at this point was jumping the gun. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree with what was said below. Since Lavender wasn't mestioned as one of those who died in the book, meaning she most likely, if not definately survived the Battle of Hogwarts, but she dies in the films, it should be put as a Behind the Scenes, since the books are canon. I think we should wait until the second film is released. There is a possibility that they don't let Lavender die. Perhaps they only wanted to test the reaction of the viewers if they would accept it or not. We can put it in the BTS when we know for sure. Harry granger 20:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Death in Films I think it should be put in the behind the scenes that although Lavender did not die in the book she dies in the film of Deathly Hallows Part 2. 18:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC)C.N.MalfoyfromHarryPotterFanonWiki :We're actually not certain if she really did survive in the book, since the last mention of her is just after Greyback's attack, she is "feebly stirring". I've added the mention in Behind the Scenes about the test screening, and we'll wait until the film's final theatrical cut to see if her death is kept in or if it's been cut. - Nick O'Demus 05:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) True, we don't now what happened to her after the battle, but she obviously survived if Harry didn't mention her as on of the dead. I mean, they would have mentioned her name if she had died, they mention Colin Creevey's. If she dies in the movies, it should be put as a Behind the Scenes. :I honestly don´t think Harry mentioned everyone he knew. Imagine you read: like Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Madam Rosmerta, Padma Patil, Professor Sinistra, Nigel, Romilda Vane... and a wizard he didn´t know. It seems very likely Rowling thought some were not worth mentioning.--Rodolphus 09:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::What Rodolphus said. There are at least 50 unnamed dead defenders, and a roll-call of everybody would have unnecessarily dragged on the pacing of the ending. Harry named those whose deaths affected him the most, and he and Lavender were never that close. And Colin's death WAS significant to Harry. Here was someone who had practically worshiped Harry for years, who had bent over backwards trying to earn his friendship, but who Harry had always brushed off as an annoyance. And then Harry sees that Colin died for his sake. It's one more emotional gut-punch. ::I believe the overall consensus is that if Lavender dies in the film, then it's canon (unless JKR gives another interview or puts something on her website which says otherwise). We just need to see if this makes it from the test screening to the final theatrical cut. - Nick O'Demus 10:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::It's possible Lavender wasn't mentioned among the dead in the book because she was still clinging to life at that point and only succumbed to her injuries later on. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 20:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::True, but then why not just mention alraedy that Lavender had died when Harry and the others passed by her, or during the 1 hour interval of battle. I'm sorry, I understand that you guys think of it as canon if she dies in the films, you have a point, but I just don't believe it happened in the book, therefore it is non-canon in my opinion. :::::As a matter of fact, policy states that if they are different, what happens in the books always takes precedence over what happened in the movies. Starstuff - were you suggesting that as an idea to enter into the page? b/c it's too speculative to include. The Knights Who Say Ni 01:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wasn't proposing it as something to add to the article. It was intended as a response to the suggestion made on this talk page that we can say with certainty that Lavender survived in the book because she isn't specifically named as one of the dead. Not all deaths are fast or instantaneous. Lavender was mauled and fell off a balcony, so it's conceivable she was bleeding internally, but not massively enough to die quickly. Like Montgomery, another one of Greyback's victims, she may have died at St. Mungo's. ::::::I don't mean to argue that this is what actually happened behind the scenes in the book. Only give a reason why we shouldn't interpret Lavender not being mentioned among the dead in the Great Hall in the book as conclusive evidence of her survival. The book is silent as to the question of whether she lived or died. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) It would make sense for Lavender to die of injuries. Only that what would be the point of JK killing off Lavender if she wasn't going to reveal it. Why not just say at once that Lavender was killed off at the moment Greyback attacked her. And the test screen shows that Lavender that as early as during the hour long break of the Battle of Hogwarts. So she couldn't have died after Greyback's attack.